From Past to Beginning
by Nix and Anji
Summary: Rio: a 16 year-old Spanish teen with a short temper and a raging anger management issue. Anjira: a 14 year-old hyperactive and clumsy hopeless romantic who won’t stop flirting. When these two meet, chaos ensues and a love diamond you’ll never forget!


Nix & Anji: HELLO EVERYBODY!!!!!!!!!! And welcome to the first ever collab fic of Blue Savage and bananachocobomonkey!

**Nix: YEP! Indeed it is...**

**Anji: haha! I'm so excited!**

**Nix: yeah, maybe you are but not me...just a bit**

**Anji: WHY? Pout**

**Nix: well, because I was _forced _into writing this fic!**

**Anji: sorry, Nix, but I had nothing to do...so don't blame me!**

**Nix: fuming don't blame you? DON'T BLAME YOU?! I have every right to blame you... Seething**

**Anji: laughing nervously hehe...easy Nix anyway...why don't you say the disclaimer?**

**Nix: slaps Anji**

**Anji: red cheek WE DON'T OWN BEYBLADE!**

From Past to Beginning 

_By: Nix & Anji _A.K.A_ Blue Savage and bananachocobomonkey_

_Prologue: The Engagement She Declines_

_Summary:_

_Rio: a 16 year-old Spanish teen with a short temper and a raging anger management issue. Anjira: a 14 year-old hyperactive and clumsy hopeless romantic who won't stop flirting. When these two meet, chaos ensues and a love diamond you'll never forget!_

"So it's settled then, in one month's time, I'll be bringing her and we'll arrange it?"

"Indeed...I'll be waiting for you arrival."

"Yes, thank you...this'll really help for the future of our family and company."

"You're welcome."

..._After One Month..._

"Rio, fix yourself a bit. You're going to meet a business partner of mine, so I expect you in your best behavior, okay?" asked a man in his mid-thirties.

"Yes father..." replied a girl. Defining from her looks, she seemed to be only 6 years old.

She brushed a few strands of her snowy white hair, and tenderly closed her lavender eyes. She breathed, _'It's so cold here...what did father think, bringing me to this kind of place?'_

She shot a curious glance at her father and softly opened her eyes, "Father, why did you bring us here to Russia?" she asked politely.

"Well," he started, "I want you to meet someone."

Rio's eyes widened, and a smile was plastered on her pale face, "Really? Who?"

Her father gave her a hard stare before replacing it with a reassuring smile, "You'll meet him later."

Rio nodded vigorously making her pigtails bounce freely. She sighed in relief and tightened the blue coat around her.

"Fabio, turn right over there." Ordered Rio's father to the driver.

"Yes, sir."

_**00000**_

Rio tightened her grip onto her father's wrist as she saw the pair of metal doors before her. "F-father, where are we?" she questioned frightened.

Her father didn't reply but only looked further at the gates that were already open.

They began to walk inside. The white-haired girl quivered a bit as she saw the large portraits hanging on the walls. An old man was photographed upon the depictions – and all of them seemed to look scary. There was no picture where Rio saw a single smile, nor grin, plastered on his wrinkled face.

She bit her lower lip as they soon stopped in front of another pair of doors. Breathing for a moment, the oak door swung open revealing an old man with long grayish-white hair and was covered by a black coat. Rio's eyes widened, he was the man in the portraits! _'The one that never smiles...'_

"Ahh, Segundo I've been waiting for your arrival. Come, come..." the old man greeted shaking hands with Rio's father.

Her father smiled back and took the man's hand in his, "Yes, long time no see Voltaire!"

They removed their hands from each other's and all of a sudden Voltaire starts to look at Rio, eyeing her creepily. "So this must be the daughter you've been talking about?"

Segundo nodded and beckoned Rio to greet his business mate. The lavender-eyed girl shyly smiled and greeted a soft 'hi' to Voltaire. In reply the longhaired man stared at her intently and turned to a nearby butler, "Levi, go fetch Kai, tell him he has a visitor..."

Rio's father raised an eyebrow, "I'm supposing this Kai-fellow is your grandson?"

"Indeed," he faltered for a moment sighing inwardly, "he's sometimes quite stubborn at times, so please try to understand."

"Don't worry...this _is _for the prospect of our company."

Rio also quirked an eyebrow, _'Prospect of their company? What are my dad and this guy planning on doing...and who's this Kai-guy?'_

Moments later Levi entered the large corridor, bringing with him a struggling, blue-haired boy – the front side of his hair was light blue, while the locks at the back of his head were a darker shade of navy mixed with a tint of violet. His eyes had a distinctive shade of auburn in them, glinting furiously as he was being tamed like a wide animal. On his pale cheeks were 2 sharks fin marks painted or tattooed on them.

Soon, Levi practically dropped the boy on the cold hard floor and let him get up by himself, "Now, what do you want?" the boy said irritably crossing his arms above his chest.

"Pay respect boy!" Voltaire ordered, "Kai, greet these people, they are visitors here."

Kai gave one last sneer and glare towards his grandfather and lazily stood before Rio and Segundo, "Good afternoon sir and madam...I am Kai Hiwatari, heir of the Hiwatari Estate found here in Moscow, Russia and also all his property and goods. It is a pleasant meeting for me, introducing myself to you...thank you."

"Thank you Kai, I am Segundo Mercedes, your grandfather's business partner. And _this_," he gestured to his offspring, "is my daughter, Rio Mercedes. Rio, greet yourself."

The white-haired girl hid behind her father more trying to suppress a blush creeping onto her chunky cheeks, "O-ola..."

"Now Segundo, would you like to take this inside the den with a cup of tea?" offered Voltaire.

"Surely," he smiled. He took Rio's hand and signaled for her to follow him.

Once Kai was left in the deserted corridor he shrugged frustratingly and pouted to himself. He stood his ground until he was pushed to the floor from a large hand.

It was their butler, Levi. He motioned for him to follow them, shifting his chin to trail behind the threesome. Kai only diminished that smug smile on his butler, and friend's, face and slowly traipsed pursuing to catch his grandfather.

_**00000**_

****"Would you like cream or sugar in your tea? Or coffee?"

"Ah...no thanks Voltaire, but my daughter might prefer some sugar." Gestured Segundo to his daughter.

Voltaire looked towards the white-haired girl, "Sugar would be nice, please." Rio replied, slowly pushing her own cup of tea.

The old man dropped two pieces of sugar cubes in the porcelain teacup and pushed the small mug back to Rio.

"Thank you," she expressed timidly.

"The shy one are we?" laughed Voltaire. He looked at the entrance of the den and saw Kai entering. He narrowed his eyes and mouthed for the blue-haired boy to sit. The male did what he was ordered and sat beside his grandfather.

"So...can we now discuss the matter at hand?" interrupted Segundo.

Voltaire stared back at his business partner and smiled, placing his teacup down, "Surely."

Segundo turned his head to face the girl beside him and he smiled at her, motioning for Rio to put down the cup.

"Rio, Kai...your grandfather and I have planned this little proposal a long time ago, I hope both of you can cooperate in this little idea, we have come up with."

"Just spit it out, so we can get on with it." Kai spat rudely.

Voltaire furrowed his brows and smacked the boy at the back of his head, causing him to bend forward, "Show respect boy!"

Rio winced a bit seeing that scene. She knew her family taught her proper manners and etiquette when she was still a baby, but seeing this Kai-guy made her want to teach him herself! Didn't he know how to pay respect to his elders?

Kai rubbed his head, as he pouted softly, crossing his arms. "Sorry grandfather...Mr. Mercedes." He muttered under his breath.

"Moving on..." Segundo started another time; "Voltaire and I have planned to engage both of you for the future of our company."

Both Kai's and Rio's eyes widened like dinner plates as the man said those words. _ENGAGE?_

_'ENGANGED? I can't be engaged...I'm too young! Not just that...I'm not ready...and what about...' _thought the lavender-eyed 6 year-old.

"What the hell are you saying, _grandfather?_" hollered Kai.

"You can't just engage us like that! And besides we're too young!" protested Rio, letting her opinions take lose.

"It is our choice if we want to betroth both of you." Voltaire said calmly.

Rio stood up angrily, slamming her small hands on the wooden table, "The hell it's your choice if we want to marry each other!"

"Yeah...and besides, I'd rather marry a street girl than a slut like her!"

The white-haired girl's temper rose as she heard those words. She bowed her head, tears flowing down her very cheeks. Her could've whitened more, if that was even possible.

She stood up slowly, calmly approaching Kai, head bowed down low. Once in front of the auburn-eyed male, she raised her head defiantly, tears streaming down her face. She took that pallid palm of hers, and slapped it across Kai's face-painted cheek.

The room was left in an eerie silence as the striking sound passed through their ears.

"**_NOW I KNOW WHY I DON'T WANT TO MARRY YOU! BASTARD!_**"

Rio faced her father another time and yelled with the fury that raged in her, "I will not marry someone like him! I detest of this plan you have promised father, and I will happily decline of this betrothal! All I want right now is to return to Spain...with or without the future of your business mate's company!"

Kai's cheek reddened, faced still tilted to the side. His eyes turned idle as he stood still like a statue.

Voltaire's expression had no difference. He had a motionless appearance plastered on his very face – hands slightly clenching.

Segundo's face though had a different emotion. He had a frown pasted on his façade, and his eyes were closed, while his hands were rubbing his temples.

"Kai...apologize, **_NOW!_**" commanded Voltaire, "I'm sorry Segundo...he isn't usually like this... He's just-"

"It doesn't matter," intervened Mr. Mercedes' shaky voice, "My daughter has declined...there's no use for that proposal now. I'm sorry Voltaire."

He stood up slowly, and took Rio's hand and left the door in a gush of silence.

Kai lifted his head and glared at his father, "Thanks a lot _Voltaire_!" he snapped before running away, out of the den.

..._10 years later..._

"Hey Elizabeth, me and my girls are going out for the night...won't be back by 12!"

A white-haired girl yelled, sliding down the banister of their marble staircase as she grabbed her black backpack on the floor.

"But Lady Rio...today is the death anniversary of your father..." whispered an old plump woman. She had gray hair tied into a tight bun. She wore a green dress and a white apron around her waist.

"I know that, Eli!" replied Rio, adjusting the band on her blue cap.

"Aren't you going to his graveyard? And I prefer Elizabeth, Rio ma'am." Exclaimed Elizabeth.

"I'll pass by it while I hang with my friends!" she said getting the keys perched above the glass coffee table.

"And may I suggest you change the clothing you are wearing right now." Said Elizabeth with a tint of disgust; pointing to the outfit Rio wore.

She had on a red belly blouse under a denim jacket with the same length as her blouse — ending just below her breasts. She had on a pair of moss green pants, matched together with black trainers.

"Oh come on Eli...-"

The plump lady cleared her throat, "I-I mean _Elizabeth, _this is the new style! You can't expect me to wear those poofy, itchy dresses! Besides...I look _fly, _in these new rags! And in addition...I've been wearing this kind of clothing for like two years now, time to get used to it!"

"Yes, but the old Rio _always _wore those _poofy _and_ itchy _dresses."

"Yeah, but this is the _new _Rio. It's the 20th century Elizabeth...you don't see anymore people wearing those English gowns, they'd prefer fit, haltered, tube, or spaghetti-strapped."

Elizabeth sighed, rolling her gray eyes.

Rio glanced at her watch and slung her backpack on her shoulder, "Sorry Eli gotta go...time's a' wasting!"

"I said: I'd prefer _ELIZABETH!_"

But it was no use the white haired girl was already in the large parking lot, starting up her convertible.

Nix: smiling I thought this was a nice prologue, neh? 

**Amji: YEAH, YEAH, whatever...I'll be doing the next chappy okay!**

**Nix: whatever...R & R guys!**


End file.
